The Game is On
by BBC15
Summary: Morgan Parker, a teenage genius, goes on an adventure with Sherlock Holmes, and John Watson,and faces a few problems on the way. Please write a review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Agreement

In the beginning I was sitting in my room. It was a quiet Thursday night. Light rain thumped against the roof. I had been sitting on my bed reading. Suddenly, I heard an odd noise. It sounded as though something, or someone was outside. I opened my curtains and saw him. Sherlock Holmes was standing outside my window. "what are you doing here?" I said quizzically, as I was caught off guard. I was definitely not expecting Holmes to be there.

"John! You said she was a genius like me. But her question seems to prove you wrong." He said snidely. It is true, I am rather intelligent. His appearance though had bewildered me. "What did you say her name was?" He asked John. "M-"

"Morgan. My name is Morgan Parker." I interrupted.

"Hm." He stood there trying to make a deduction. "You are 15 years old, yet you aren't normal for your age. You don't enjoy going out with your friends as much as you enjoy staying home and reading. Your thirst for knowledge overpowers you. You are home schooled because you can't stand the other children's idiocy, and they can't compete with your admire my intelligence and aspire to be like me." He blurted. "But I don't see why anyone would want to be like me." He was right, learning was my obsession. Also, It has been my dream to be like Mr. Holmes.

"You're right, for the most part. There is one thing you got wrong."

"There's always one thing", he mumbled,"what did I miss?"

"Why do you think no one wants to be like you?" I asked.

"The knowledge I possess is not just a gift, but a burden. To know everything about everyone puts so much strain on the mind. Anyway, That's not what brought me here. I would like your help." He stammered.

"What?" John and I said in unison. Both of us were shocked that the great Sherlock Holmes would seek the help of a 15 year old.

"So that's what we came all the way across London for? You need help? I never thought I would see the day you would ask for help. I thought no one could compete with your massive intellect." John said mockingly. Sherlock gave him a deadly glare and waved a dismissive hand in his direction.

"May we come in? It's starting to rain harder."

"Yes, just come around to the door." I ran to unlock the door and let them in. They came in and hung their coats, or in Sherlocks case also his scarf, on the coat rack. "Please have a seat" I gestured to the dining table. "Why do you need my help?"

"Well", he began, "I have an extremely difficult case on my hands. Have you heard of Baxter Night?"

"The painter?", I asked.

"That's the one. He was announced missing after he attended the opening to his new art exhibit. The police don't have any leads, but of course they're all daft. There are no signs as to where he could have gone. I have interrogated any suspects we had and they are all clean. I'm currently looking for any connections between the suspects and Mr. Night."

"So, where exactly do I come in?", I asked.

"Well, I thought you would like to come along and add your input. I have heard of our similarities and It might help me if I had your view of things, Incase I missed anything.", Said Sherlock. I really want to go on cases, but how would I ask my parents? I can't just leave. Besides, cases are dangerous things to meddle in... I think I'll go.

"What about my parents? I doubt they would let me go." I said.

"I've already talked to them. I told them you would be safe with John, Molly, and myself. Also, I told them my brother was the head of the British government, and he swore you would be protected."

"And your brother, did you actually talk to him? I thought you two had a lifelong resentment.", I said in a matter-o-fact tone.

"Well, no. I didn't talk to him, but your safety is guaranteed." He assured me. "What do you say?"

"The game, Mr. Holmes, in on!" I said excitedly.

He smiled cheekily."I was hoping you would agree to the matter."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Cab

Sherlock and John had left at 11:38 that night and said they would call a cab for me at 9:15 the next day. I woke up at 8:00 and started getting dressed. I then walked into the kitchen and made myself a bowl of cereal. I had just sat down when my mum walked in. "Good morning sweetie." She said groggily.

"Morning mum."

"What are your plans for the day?" she asked.

"I'm going on a case today. The cab should be here right about-" the horn of the cab cut her sentence off. "Bye mum! I'll call you later." I grabbed my Bag and walked out the door. "Baker St." I told the cabbie.

"What brings you there miss? Lost your rabbit? Boyfriend mysteriously disappeared?" He asked mockingly.

"No sir, actually, the great Mr. Holmes asked me to accompany him on a case." While I was distracted by the cabbie, we had taken a wrong turn."Excuse me, but Baker St. Is in the other direction."

"Yes, it is. But that's not where I'm taking you." At that moment, he locked the cab's doors.

Back at Baker St.

"What could be taking her so long?" Sherlock grumbled to himself. "Where could she be?"

"For crying out loud, sit down! It's probably just the traffic." John said impatiently.

"Can't have been. It would have taken her 42 minutes precisely to get here. It has been an hour. She must have run into trouble. I knew we should have gone to get her this morning!"

"Hey, calm down. We'll go find her." They got up, John grabbed his gun, and they ran out of the flat.

Meanwhile, in the cab,

"Where are you taking me? I demand to know!" I screamed.

"Pipe down. You'll know soon enough."

I sat back starring out the window, trying to memories our route. We drove for a good 20 minutes until we pulled up to a warehouse. "Alright, get out." I stepped out of the cab right after he did.

"Why am I here?" I asked.

"Why don't you ask him?" He said as he gestured at a man standing in the warehouse. I walked toward him slowly.

"I have had my eye on you for quite some time Miss Parker. You have always been so interesting. So unlike the others."

"What do you mean by that? There is nothing special about me." I said, trying to convince him of having the wrong person.

"And that, is where you are wrong. I have heard about your intelligence and I would like you to work with me." Said the man.

"Why should I do that? Obviously you're no friend to Sherlock Holmes. You probably run some sort of illegal organization. I have a hunch that you are responsible for many of London's crimes. On a different note, I don't even know who you are. Besides, why would I work for my kidnapper?" I asked.

"You are sharp, aren't you?" He chuckled as he stepped out of the shadows. "Dear me, I have forgotten my manners, haven't I? I'm Jim. Jim Moriarty.


End file.
